


I was all over her.

by fingersexual



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Ann Perkins - Freeform, April Ludgate - Freeform, F/F, Sexsexsexsex, Shameless Smut, Smut, andydwyer, aprilludgate, as they should - Freeform, benwyatt, leslieknope, parksandrec, parksandrecreation, they just fuck with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersexual/pseuds/fingersexual
Summary: “Don't know what I wanted, I have a memory.Back at that party, I was all over her.”
Relationships: April Ludgate/Ann Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	I was all over her.

There was a thud as April’s back hit the wall, her wrists being held over her head. “You’re so pretty.” Ann moved her mouth closer, stopping right before her lips touched Aprils. Ignoring a needy sigh, she moved her head back and slipped her thigh between April’s legs, causing her already short dress to ride up impossibly higher. There was a moment of eye contact, and then April shut her eyes and began to move against Ann. There was a hand that wrapped around her throat, while the other went to lift her dress higher, past her belly button. Ann’s thigh got wetter and April’s whimpers became louder. Now both hands came down to her hips, holding her still. There was a “please,” but Ann ignored it, looking down at her thigh that was now shining. April’s hands met Ann’s, and tried to tug them off of her sides. “I want to cum. I need to cum.” There wasn’t a response, and then Ann’s thigh got replaced with her hand. She slid her panties to the side, and got another desperate sigh. She slid a single finger inside of April, wanting to hear her beg. “More,” April whimpered out, pushing her hips down to find more friction. Their eyes met, and two more fingers got added. Ann fucked into her slowly, wanting to hear her make more of those pleading sounds. Ann took April’s face in her other hand, and pulled her to her mouth. April’s lips automatically parted and their tongues met. They kissed until April suddenly pulled back. “I’m going to cum.” Ann kissed her cheek gently, used her free fingers to open April’s mouth, and spit. April came, hair sticking to the sides of her face, lips still parted, and a few tears slipping from her eyes . Ann continued to move her fingers, April giving soft excuses and trying to move farther back against the wall that she’s already pressed up against. She came again, and again, until Ann’s hand got tired. April slid down against the wall on the floor, reaching out a shaky hand that Ann took. It lead her down to the floor, shoulders touching with April.


End file.
